


Breaking Point

by TrashMomma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Altean Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Crossdressing, Cuddly Shiro, Cute Shiro, Established Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Giving you guys an ending you deserve, I'll try though, Insecure Lance (Voltron), It's lowkey gay, Keith is just a big softy ;), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance in a dress, M/M, Multi, No established update schedule, Oops, SHEITH - Freeform, SPOILERS!!!, Sorry Not Sorry, Thicc Lance, Thicc Shiro, Voltron!!!!, We'll find out soon folks, angsty keith, is there a limit on tags?, klance, lance is trying his best, shlance, slow burn???, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMomma/pseuds/TrashMomma
Summary: After Shiro's disappearance, the Voltron team falls apart more and more while Lance tries to keep them together. However, it only gets harder the longer their Leader is absent. When will the team hit their Breaking Point?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Season 2! We know that Keith is Galra, and Shiro is missing.

Notice: This Fanfiction begins after Season Two. We know that Keith is half- Galra and Shiro has disappeared.

 

Upon awakening the first thing I register is the alarm blaring in my ear. Groaning I reach over with my right hand and swat it about a bit, hoping to land a hit on it and to get that god awful noise to shut up. A forceful hit manages to hit the snooze button and I grin silently to myself, dimples appearing on my smooth tan skin, although it has recently lost its glow from lack of sun. Still an amazing sharpshooter.

Now, don’t get me wrong. Normally, I am a morning person through and through, but I guess lately I just haven’t been wanting to get up and deal with facing the day. Especially after how the tension in the Castle of Lions. I wonder what happened? What happened to waking up with a smile, and getting ready well before anyone else so I could grab a cup of goop to go look at the galaxy? 

Sighing, I shake my head. I know exactly what happened. Rubbing my eyes I stand up and yawn. Rubbing my jaw, I feel the slight stubble forming from days of not shaving. I huff and arch my back dramatically feeling the pops along my spine. At least I slept pretty well, I still need my beauty sleep. Although, lately I’ve been anything but decent. I haven’t showered in ages, much less shaved, and my hair is the equivalent of a rats nest. 

You see, a couple of days ago our Leader Shiro went missing. We had just took on Zarkon and next thing I knew our sword was on fire. We found his lion, but he was oddly not in it. We’re all completely dumbfounded and have no idea what to do next. Ever since then the Black lion has been despondent, and the only time we tried to communicate with the lion it nearly killed Allura!

Voltron has just been falling apart since then. Keith is always training, Hunk has just been stress eating locked in his room, and Pidge is hell-bent on finding him. She’s always typing away on her computer and ignoring everyone. Allura has been the same as ever, but anyone can notice the bags under her eyes, or her unusually disheveled appearance. Coran has been… quiet. He sometimes stands in corners and I never notice him until well after I‘ve been in there. Scares the crap out of me! 

It’s like I’m the only one who hasn’t lost their heads! Well, with the exception of Allura. She’s trying her best. So, It’s up to me, the greatest sharpshooter to walk the earth, to get everyone back into shape! 

Nodding to myself I grin and pump my fist. I can help them all by filling in for shiro temporarily until he gets home. I can take care of the team for a while, but first I have to start with me. 

I slip my feet into a pair of slippers that were sitting by my bed and tread around my room. I begin grabbing my toiletries such as shampoo and tweezers, then grab my clothes for the day. I grab them and place my hand on the panel by door, frowning at my dirty fingernails. 

The panel scans my hand and the door slides open with a quiet hum. Stepping into the slightly chilly, but bearable, hallway. I hum a off key tune while my slippers quietly pat down the hall. My items balanced with practiced ease on each of my arms. I walk past my teammates doors, kicking lightly on each one of them to hopefully wake them up.

Stopping in front of the showers I enter and walk through the door for any team members. I look around, hoping to see one, but it’s still depressingly empty. I sigh quietly under my breath and set my clean clothes on a bench in front of the showers and grab my shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I spin around head for the showers and stop abruptly with a laugh. I head back to the bench and take my pajamas and slippers off, then grab my shaving cream and razor. I chuckle and mentally facepalm myself, I had forgotten my razor and almost walked in there fully clothed! It’s as if I forgot how to shower. Thank goodness I stopped myself in time, that would have been a stupid mistake. 

Stepping into the shower once more I set my things onto a ledge built into the wall and begin with grabbing the shampoo. I pop the cap open and squirt a decent sized glob onto my hand begin lathering it into my hair, massaging my fingers through the strands. After rinsing out the shampoo I repeat the process with the conditioner, except I don’t rinse it out just yet. Letting the conditioner sit in my hair I grab the bar of green soap and spin it around in my hands. Once my hands are covered in a fair amount of soap I wash my body and watch in glee as my skin is revealed from layers of sweat and grime. 

Why had I let myself get so dirty? Feeling clean is so much better! I smile wider, my dimples making their appearance once again. It’s been forever it seems since I had smiled so wide, this is much better than moping around I decide to myself. 

After washing the soap suds off I rinse the conditioner feeling how soft and clean my chocolate brown locks are now, sighing contently. I grab the can of shaving cream and spray some into my palm, then spread it out on the places I’m wanting to shave. I grab my razor then get to work. After I finish and have triple checked that my skin is perfectly free of hair I rinse my body of any residue from the products I used. After deeming myself smooth I shut the water off and step out of the shower area. 

Walking over to the other side of the room I open one of the cabinets and grab a clean towel and wrap it around my waist. The soft blue towel feeling amazing against my skin, and helping to catch the water droplets rolling down my now hairless clean chest. 

I sit down on the bench and grab a pocket mirror from the pocket of the pants I had brought to wear and open it. The contraption snaps open and I hold it evenly to my face then grab my tweezers. I trim my eyebrows and nose then set them down. Clicking the mirror closed again. 

A few moments later and I have all my items back into an organized pile on the bench again. I unwrap the towel and fold it neatly on the bench next to my toiletries. A shiver spreads through my body at the gush of cool air hitting my exposed body, not too different from the sensation of connecting to Blue.

I grab my boxers and slide them on to help begin to warm up, tucking myself into them comfortably, then my jeans are slipped on next. I zip them up and button them so that they are on snugly then grab my shirt and put my arms into the arm slits and tug it on over my head. My belt is picked up next, the buckle cool against my slim hand. I carefully slip it through the bands of my jeans and buckle it to the tightest hole. Here on the ship they don’t exactly have a wide range of sizes, but this one works decently. The smallest belt they had I ended up forfeiting to Pidge out of the kindest of my handsome heart.

I pout a little, I don’t understand why the ladies and gents aren’t swooning at the sight of me. I’m devilishly handsome, kind, amazing, super strong, what more could they want?

I shake my head and a few drops of water fall from my still wet hair. I will never understand people. I reach over and grab my towel, accidentally knocking my shampoo bottle over and wince as I hear the bottle clatter onto the tile. I place the towel around my neck and reach under the bench and retrieve the fallen bottle. Standing back up I once again place the container onto the bench. The sound echoing through the silent castle. Nobody there to hear the racket I was accidentally causing.

Grabbing the towel I begin to dry my hair into a semi-dry state. A couple of minutes later the towel is in the hamper by the door and I have my signature jacket on, balancing my items in one arm as I hold my nightwear in the other.

I head out of the shower area and go back down the hallway to my room. Glancing at the doors, I notice Pidges lights are on. I’ll stop by in a bit to get her to come out and clean up a bit too. I frown noticing hers is the only room with the light on,the others dark and from what I can hear, silent. The rest have probably already come out then. In fact they probably are all waiting in the mess hall for me and Pidge! I better hurry up then, I don’t wanna keep them waiting.

I find myself in front of my door and blink at the panel, then back down to my full arms. I frown and refuse to put anything down, not wanting to admit weakness.

\---------------------------------

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea, fine. Currently I have a bottle of conditioner and soap balanced on my head with my dirty clothes in between my thighs. I got the door open, but now I can’t move or everything will fall and I am not about to lose against a stupid door. I slowly take a tiny step forward and manage to keep everything in place. I smirk and take another, feeling accomplished. 

Hah! Take that you dumb door, nobody challenges me! I’ve crossed deserts, swam the lengths of a thousand oceans, crawled from the depths of grassy forests and climbed the bigge--

Crash!!!

I pause and gape in shock when everything falls from my hands onto the ground and hits against my door frame. After a few beats I slowly unfreeze, sulking as I forlornly begin to collect everything. I stiffen again however, when I see the scuff marks and dents in my door frame. Chuckling nervously I reassure myself, surely nobody will notice.. and if they do I’ll blame it on Keith! I nod sharply to myself. 

That’s foolproof! Nice thinking Lance! 

Thanks Me, what can say? I’m just that amazing. 

I blush and swat at the invisible space in front of me as I reply to the compliment I gave myself. I place my hands on my cheeks and sway back and forth, praising myself. Smirking to myself I walk into the room with my things and let the door slide closed behind me. Setting the pile onto the bed I put the bottles and items in their respectful places. 

As I finish and sit back on my bed, I can’t help but think back to the team. After Shiro’s disappearance it’s given me a lot of time to think, nights spent staring at my ceiling in bed. I can’t help but think maybe it’s my fault? I know I goof around a lot, and tend to get off task, but surely it wouldn’t cause this much issues right? 

SIghing, I slide off my bed and stand up. Reassuring myself that the team doesn’t feel that way. Way Shiro’s disappearance had nothing to do with anyone on the team but Zarkon, period.

Speaking of the team should probably go check on the team now that I look more alive and presentable.

I walk over to my door again and let the scanner check my handprints. Heading outside I head over to Hunks door, hand poised to knock.


	2. Chapter Two- Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance helps the team get back to their feet, starting with Hunk.

My knuckles rap in quick, nervous session against Hunk’s bedroom door. I wait for the door to slide open, expecting to see Hunk smiling behind it. Instead, the room is pitch black, and more importantly, empty. Frowning, I look around the clean room. Where is he? Becoming increasingly more worried, I look for any possible hiding places. Under the bed? Nope. In the closet? Nadda. The bathroom? Not here either.

Maybe he is already up and about? Yeah, that makes more sense! Looks like Hunk and I had the same idea.

A happy grin slides onto my face before I know it and I skip out of the dark room, closing the door behind me.

 

\---------------------------------

Walking down the hallway I ponder where Hunk might even be. I continue to quietly wander around the halls when the answer hits me. The kitchen! Of course! Hunk is probably in there right now surprising everyone with a big breakfast! Man, I missed Hunks cooking!

Once I get to the kitchen I falter slightly and pause in my steps. Shouldn’t the lights be on if Hunk was cooking? What if he is hiding for a surprise breakfast! Better hurry so he doesn’t have to wait then!

I feel a bit guilty as I quicken my pace to get to the front of the door. I was starting to feel a bit of guilt for taking so long to get ready. What if Hunk had been waiting in here the whole time to surprise the team!

Once I am in the kitchen I flick on the lights, and put on a big smile in case Hunk is in there waiting. However, when the lights turn on and the room brightens the smile drops and instead I can feel my face tighten up in worry. I rush over to Hunk who is sitting on the kitchen floor surrounded by bowls dirtied with food goo. As I reach him I see him sleeping on top of his folded arms. 

I reach out to shake him awake, but then take note of the heavy bags sitting underneath his eyes. Why is he sleeping in the kitchen? I guess I should probably let him sleep right? What if he wakes up sore from sleeping on the floor? I don’t wanna risk him waking up and not going back to sleep again for even longer, but that can’t be good for his back sleeping on the floor like that...

I rub my chin as I debate with myself what would be the best option, questions running through my head at insane speeds. I clutch my head and shake it slightly, then think about what to do for a moment.

Eventually, I come to a conclusion. I walk over to Hunks sleeping form and grab the filthy bowls off of the floor and begin washing them. Grabbing a bottle some weird blue altean soap I squirt a few drops onto one of the bowls and grab a small rectangular sponge. I begin to scrub the dried up globs of green goo off of the once pristine white dish, while also keeping an eye on Hunk. I mindlessly scrub through the stacks of dishes, and before I know it I’m done. Hunk had slept soundless through the entire process...

I carefully and quietly step over Hunk and scurry down the hallway to our sleeping quarters. I walk briskly to Hunks room and put my hand on the scanner. The door opens and I immediately enter. Once inside I grab Hunks blanket and pillow. Then once I have those I go to my room and grab my sleeping mask. I look around at my room pondering if I need to grab anything more and decide I don’t. This should be good right? Hopefully, this will keep Hunk comfy until he wakes up. I just don’t know if I could pick up the big guy..

I rub my temples and sigh, what happened to Voltron?

A valid question I would think, I never thought that Shiro’s disappearance would have affected the team this badly, everything was fine at first! We were sad, yeah, that's to be expected but we weren’t this bummed out! Now everyone has changed…

I frown and shake my head gently to clear the depressing thoughts, then walk back out of the room and down the dim corridor to return to Hunk’s sleeping form. Taking the pillow I kneel onto the dusty floor and lift Hunks face off of the ground. I frown when I notice the slightly paler complexion he now sports, then remember my own brown skin had also taken on a lighter shade. I sigh a bit and put the fluffy pillow under Hunks head. Then pull my blanket to cover his form, and sigh a bit as it barely covers his body. 

I was worried for a moment that my blanket wouldn’t be large enough to cover him. He had definitely lost some of the muscles gained from the ongoing war, and it instead had been replaced with chub clinging to him. I knew it as not a bad thing to gain some weight, but the amount and reasons just caused an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

I can feel the weight of my frown and hold my head in my hands. I think for a moment before standing back up. (Choosing to ignore the wave of disinvest spurred by the lack of food for about 4 days) I squeeze my eyes shut as it passes, then open them to the bright kitchen lights. Glancing at the open kitchen door then back to Hunk I make my decision. Flicking the lights off I head back to Hunk and run my hands through his greasy hair, then settle down next to him. 

If the rest of the team are like this...then surely I can help them tomorrow?


End file.
